


Мудаки

by Ye_Boo_Lia



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Boo_Lia/pseuds/Ye_Boo_Lia
Summary: Что можно и нельзя делать с Химекавой.
Relationships: Himekawa Tatsuya/Kanzaki Hajime
Kudos: 1





	Мудаки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для любимой командощки Beelzebub на WTF-2019.  
> Бета - Изуэль, Геллаан, Леси <33

― По-твоему, я на бабу похож? ― Химекава сжимает кулаки и пыхтит от злости. ― Может, ты ещё и Широяме косы плетёшь?

Он хватает букет из рук Канзаки, судорожно трясёт им в воздухе и бросает на землю.

“Сейчас растопчет”, ― обречённо думает Канзаки.

“Когда злится, ещё красивее”, ― проносится шальное в голове, когда Химекава впечатывает каблук в фиолетовые лепестки ирисов.

“Мудак”, ― решает для себя Канзаки.

― Да в Широяме больше от мужика, чем в тебе! ― он пинает злосчастный букет в сторону. Рядом раздаётся восторженное “Бо-о-о-о-осс!”, и где-то на периферии зрения Широяма утирает счастливые слёзы.

Не стоило сюда приходить. Звать Химекаву на крышу, чтобы смотреть, как ветер развевает его дурацкий начёс. Надеяться, что эта тупая патлатая бошка оценит всю глубину его порыва.

А ведь Канзаки сам цветы выбирал.

Химекава молчит, солнце угрожающе поблёскивает на стёклах его очков.

“Ну и дебильная у меня сейчас рожа”, ― мимоходом отмечает Канзаки, глядя на своё расплывшееся отражение.

― Ему свой веник и дари! ― сквозь зубы шипит Химекава.

Веник значит...

― Широяма, ― зычно зовёт Канзаки. Самое время напомнить Химекаве, что с ним шутки плохи. ― Как тебе мой “веник”?

― Босс, это самые прекрасные цветы, что я видел! Цветы силы и гордости! Цветы истинной самурайской души!  
Химекава презрительно хмыкает.

― Я понял, ― перебивает открывшего было рот Широяму Канзаки. ― Нацуме?

― Ты постарался на славу, Хаджиме, ― улыбается Нацуме и треплет его по плечу.

― Я не ста… ― пытается оправдаться Канзаки, но останавливается на полуслове ― не до того сейчас. ― Ога! Что скажешь?

Ога, Фуруичи и их малой обедают неподалёку. Ога одобрительно мычит с набитым ртом, показывает большой палец и возвращается к еде.

― Огонь, ― переводит его Фуруичи.

Химекава следит за ними из-под прижатой ко лбу ладони.

― Мива! ― подзывает к себе Канзаки. И, по правде говоря, это его последний козырь. Если Химекава не поведётся, от унизительного поражения не сбежать.

― К-к-канзаки? ― Мива испуганно вскакивает со своего кресла, осторожно подкрадывается к Канзаки и останавливается в паре шагов от него.

― Да не бойся ты. Подойди ближе.

Мива недоверчиво щурится, но всё же не решается спорить.

― Нравится? ― Канзаки поднимает букет ― который стараниями Химекавы и правда стал веником ― и тычет им Миве в лицо. ― Королевский?

― Вне всяких сомнений, ― мямлит Мива и неловко одёргивает своё платье-сетку.

― Видишь, ты неправильная баба, Химекава, ― Канзаки скалится ему, закидывает руку Миве на плечо и подтягивает в дружеское объятье.

― Я тебе сейчас зубы выбью, ― предупреждает Химекава. И да, Канзаки ждал именно этого.

Адреналин скачком врывается в кровь. Канзаки рад этому знакомому ощущению. Первый удар пришёлся бы ему в челюсть, если бы не вовремя дёрнувшийся Мива. Именно он получает в ухо и визгливо кричит. Канзаки снова толкает его на кулак Химекавы, ныряет под локоть, выпрямляет ногу в подсечке.

Химекава валится на задницу. Канзаки бросается к нему, по ходу отталкивая уже рыдающего Миву, но Химекава использует того, чтобы наспех подняться. Они швыряют Миву из рук в руки в попытке обмануть друг друга, и с каждой секундой их драка кажется Канзаки всё веселее. Он уже и забыл, с чего всё это началось.

Последнее, что он слышит, ― голос Нацуме:

― Оставь его, Широяма, не мешай веселиться.

А затем.

― Пойдём лучше чёгурта стрельнём.

Но нет, ничто сейчас не волнует его сильнее, чем нахмуренные брови Химекавы, его растрёпанные волосы и сбитые костяшки пальцев.

Химекава наносит удар, второй, третий. У непутёвого Мивы уже вывихнуто плечо, синяк красуется под глазом, Канзаки тоже достаётся касательным по лицу. Он бьёт в ответ ― у Мивы подкашиваются ноги ― достаёт Химекаву апперкотом и внезапно замирает, когда видит на губах у того первую кровь.  
Мива сидит рядом с ними на разбитых коленях и жалобно воет.

― Свали, ― бросает ему Канзаки. ― Мы устали.

Мива вскакивает на ноги и, прихрамывая, теряя на ходу каблуки, спешит к лестнице.

Химекава смотрит ему вслед, вытирает губы и возвращает взгляд к Канзаки.

“Вот дерьмо, ― думает Канзаки. ― Поцеловать бы его прямо сейчас”.

Химекава шагает к нему и со всей дури всаживает кулак в солнечное сплетение.

“Так даже лучше”, ― одобряет Канзаки, заходясь кашлем.

Их обоих качает. Канзаки сдаётся первым: валится вниз, хватает Химекаву за полу рубашки и утаскивает за собой.

На крыше тепло и тихо. Все разбрелись по классам. Только Каназаки с Химекавой лежат рядом, раскинув руки по сторонам.

― Чем тебе цветы не угодили? ― спрашивает Канзаки, укладываясь лицом к Химекаве.

Химекава оглядывает его поверх разбитых очков, поворачивается со вздохом, легко дёргает пальцем за цепь у рта Канзаки.

― Я всё понимаю, Канзаки, ― говорит он предельно ласково. ― Опыта у тебя маловато. Но цветы ― это женская забава.

“Конченый мудак”, ― проносится мысль.

“Мой мудак”, ― поправляет сам себя Канзаки.

― В следующий раз я тебя золотым слитком по морде огрею.


End file.
